Find The Rhythm
by Lacus4Ever
Summary: Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun participate in the famous show So You Think You Can Dance to be the winner and look for adventure. But is that all they will get? Chp 5 up! KxL AxC
1. Chapter 1

**FIND THE RHYTHM**

**CHAPTER ONE BEGINNING**

"C'mon Cagalli, were going to be late for the auditions" a brunette shouted. Kira Yamato and his twin sister Cagalli Yula Atha were going to try the auditions for a show called _So You Think You Can Dance._ They were both excellent dancers and decided to try it out. At the age of thirteen they performed wide across the world and now they were both eighteen searching for more adventure.

"I'm coming so just shut up would you?" Cagalli shouted back as she raced down the stairs.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't want to be late" Kira reasoned back while he entered the driver's seat.

Cagalli sat down in the front passenger seat. "Whatever, let's just go."

**At Clyne Mansion**

DING DONG

"I'm coming!" Lacus shouted. Lacus ran towards the door and opened it revealing her friend Athrun Zala.

"Are you ready Lacus?" Athrun asked with a slight impatience in his voice. He was really eager to go to the auditions.

"Yup!" after that they drove off to a studio where many teenagers would meet to try to be in the top twenty. Like Kira and Cagalli they were eighteen too seeking for adventure. But they would get more than that…

**Auditions**

"NUMBER EIGHTEEN PLEASE BE PREPARED FOR YOUR SHORT DANCE. YOU WILL BE ON IN FIVE MINUTES"

"That's your call Kira. You better get going" Cagalli told her brither as she gave him a hard smack in the back.

"OWWW! What was that for? You want me to not be able to dance because my own twin sister sabotaged me?" Kira said as he started to do some final stretches.

"That's big sister to you. And you'll do fine!" she said as she pushed him through the doors of ha backstage. "Now come back with a ticket to HollyWood!"

Kira stumbled with the force Cagalli used and fell onto somebody.

"AHHH!" the person he fell onto screamed.

"I'm so sorry, let me make it up to y- Athrun? Athrun Zala is that you?"

"Kira? Kira!" Athrun pulled his friend into a head lock.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked as he pulled away from the head lock and faced his childhood friend.

"Same as you"

"NUMBER EIGHTEEN PLEASE BE READY FOR YOUR DANCE. IT WILL BEGIN IN ONE MINUTE"

"Sorry Athrun but I got to go. I heard the judge is harsh" Kira said.

"Yeah no problem talk to you later man. Good luck" Athrun praised while Kira ran off.

Kira ran through the door and onto the stage with the three judges staring at him.

:Kira Yamato I presume?" one of the judges said. Kira presumed that he was the main judge.

"Yeah"

"Very well please perform your dance. I don't want to see something lame or out you go" became his harsh reply.

The song began and Kira danced confusing steps. Then the song slowed down and so did he. When the song sped up again he did a triple flip in the air and landed on two hands. He continued by swooping his top body down and when reaching the bottom he performed a back flip and landed perfectly on two feet. That was when the three judges stopped him and told him they'd see enough. Kira thought that they were going to fail him since they said _"Stop, we've seen enough"_. To Kira that wasn't the best phrase to say good job!

"Well Mr. Yamato I want to know what you think about your dance?" one of the female judges asked.

"I think I did pretty well… Maybe I could have been better if you look at it in another way" Kira said hoping his answer was reasonable and made sense.

"Well let me tell you what we thought… IT WAS AWSOME!" the judge shouted. Kira stared at them in surprise but asked them a question.

"So does that mean I get a ticket to Hollywood and I am in the top twenty?" Kira hopefully asked.

"Well DUH! Now come here and get your ticket" Kira gladly ran over to the judges and took the ticket. He ran off the stage to tell his friend and sister about the great news.

"Did you make it?" Cagalli shouted waiting impatiently.

"YOU BET I DID!" Kira was quickly embraced by his sister and friend. "Oh Cagalli this is-"

"This is Athrun Zala" Cagalli finished.

"Uh, yeah. Did you guys meet before?" Kira asked glancing back and forth from the two teens. "And why are you both wet?"

_Flashback_

_After Kira ran through the door Athrun went to the get a drink for his thirst. He asked for a 7Up and returned to the waiter 1 dollar. Just as he took his first sip a feiry young blonde ran up to the waiter and demanded a 7up. The waiter apologized and said that the last bottle was just bought._

"_WHAT?! Nobody takes MY 7Up" she screamed and once again demanded to know who bought the drink. The waiter told her that they were not allowed to do that but Cagalli soon got her answer. She looked around a room to find a handsome blue haired man smirking at her. This just made Cagalli's blood boil._

"_YOU!" she shrieked and stomped over to him. "Give me MY 7Up!"_

"_I'm sorry but I have already drank this drink and if I am correct your name is not on it" Athrun calmly replied._

"_YOU- YOU- AHHHH! Gimme my 7Up!" she then lunged forward to grab the drink in Athrun's hands but instead spilled it all over themselves since the bottle wasn't closed._

"_Look at what you did!" Cagalli screamed and pointed an accusing finger at Athrun._

"_ME? You were the one who lunged onto me" Athrun reasoned. He sighed in disbelief. What was with this girl and 7Up? "Well there's nothing to do now. It's gone. "I'm Athrun Zala, and you?"_

"_Cagalli Yula Atha" she replied bluntly_

_End of Flashback_

"Don't ask" Cagalli warned. Before Kira could reply a beautiful young teen walked over to them.

"Oh hello! Athrun are these your friends? Why didn't you tell me you had friends here" she asked and giggled in her melodic voice. She glanced over at Kira and her sapphire orbs got trapped within his amethyst one. _God, he's ho._ Lacus thought._ She's cute_ Kira thought. They were in their own little world when Athrun decided to introduce them to her.

"Uh this is Lacus guys. Lacus this is Kira and over here is his twin sister Cagalli" Athrun introduced.

"Hi" Cagalli said and smiled at Lacus. Lacus happily smiled back.

"Nice to meet you" Kira said. Lacus was about to reply when ann idiot bumped in to her and caused her to fall. Kira quickly caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay Lacus?" Kira asked with worry in his eyes.

" I'm fine, thank you" she said and smiled at him. _God I love it when she smiles _Kira thought. One by one they were being called up for their auditions. They all did great and were on there way to Hollywood.

**So how do you like it? Good? Bad? Please review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Catching Up

**FIND THE RHYTHM**

**CHAPTER TWO CATCHING UP**

After the auditions they still had two weeks until they go to Hollywood. They decided to hang out together and went to a near by cafe. Kira and Lacus's eyes kept meeting and couldn't help but blush. Although Athrun was kind of mad at Cagalli from the 7Up incident he felt this awkward feeling towards her. It was pretty much the same for Cagalli. When they were at the cafe they sat down and ordered their meals.

"So Kira, were you and Athrun childhood friends?" Lacus asked.

"Actually yes. We met when we were very young but we never saw each other since then. You see my family had to move to Junius Seventh while Kira stayed on Earth." Athrun explained.

"So Lacus, what's with you and Athrun?" Cagalli asked suspiciously.

"Oh, me and Athrun? We are nothing but good friends. Well actually to be honest at first we met because of an arranged marriage. We never really loved each other, but only thought of each other as friends. So when I told my father about how we felt, he understood and cancelled the marriage." Lacus told Cagalli in a calm manor.

"I see. So what got you guys interested into dancing?" Kira asked looking from Athrun to Lacus.

"Well for me after I went to Junius Seventh I was always bored. One day I saw a poster that said a dance competition would be held and the prize would be $5000. I tried it and found a real talent in dancing. So that's about it." Athrun said.

Lacus listened very carefully at what Athrun said and then it became her trun to tell her story. "For me I always had ballet lessons when I was young but never enjoyed much of it. So one day while I was watching TV I saw people do hip hop and all those other dances beside ballet. I really enjoyed doing pop and one day performed in front of my dad and ballet instructor. They both told me I was great at it and seemed to enjoy it very much. My dad asked if I would like to dance pop or other dances besides ballet. I gladly accepted. How about you and Cagalli?" she asked Kira and Cagalli.

"I just liked dancing when I was young, you could say I was a natural" Kira shrugged.

"Same here. Our parents were always away so we basicallyjust pumped the music up and danced." Cagalli said while munching on a bagel.

"Hey how about we go do some practicing at my home?" Lacus suggested.

"Sure if it would be okay with your parents" Kira said.

"Don't worry. C'mon!" Lacus shouted happily while they exited the cafe and plopped themselves in Kira's car. He turned the engine on and zoomed off. Lacus gave instructions while he drove and they soon arrived in front of a mansion.

"Wow Lacus who would have knew you lived in a mansion" Cagalli gaped at the mansion.

Lacus giggled at Cagalli's funny reaction. "Actually Athrun and I both live in mansions"

"One word, WOW!" Cagalli shouted out the last word. Lacus opened the door to her home and was soon to be greeted by her butler. She told him she was fine and that they were just going to dance. They were taken to a large room perfect for dancing.

"This is amazing Lacus" Kira complemented and smiled at her.

Lacus blushed. "Thank you Kira" she managed to say out.

Athrun walked over to the CD player and played a hip hop song. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'm not going" Cagalli bluntly replied.

"Athrun you go" Lacus suggested.

"Me? Fine, but lets do some stretches"

Lacus sat down and began reaching for her toes. Cagalli was doing jumping jacks. Kira was reaching for the sky then his toes. Athrun was doing the same as Kira.

"Are you sure you call jumping jacks stretches?" Athrun asked in a mocking tone to Cagalli.

Cagalli glared at him and then continued her jumping jacks." YES, to me they are. Now shut or your gonna break my concentration"

After about a good fifteen minutes of stretching they decided to begin. Athrun did a hip hop dance. It was very electrifying and was very good. Cagalli did a robot dance and was very good at it. Lacus performed a pop dance and some fancy dance moves. Kira danced something very similar to his audition dance. They were all very tired after dancing and Lacus went to get some lemonade. When she returned she heard a knock on the dance room door.

"I wonder who it could be." Lacus asked herself out loud.

She went to open the door and when opened it revealed a middle aged man. Cagalli and Kira quickly stood up and so did Athrun.

"Lacus, you never told me you were going to have guests here tonight"

"I'm sorry father. These are my friends Kira and Cagalli, you already know Athrun. Kira, Cagalli this is my father." Lacus introduced.

Seigel shook hands with Kira and Cagalli. "Welcome Kira, Cagalli. Now Lacus I hav to go to a businesses meeting, you ask the servants to help you okay?"

Lacus smiled, "Yes father" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then he left.

"Your father sure seems to care about you a lot Lacus" Kira said.

Lacus smiled at Kira, "I thank my father for that, I really love him a lot"

"Well it's getting late and I still have to do my project for school"

"Cagalli's right we better get going. Thank you Lacus for letting us dance in your studios" Kira said and smiled.

Lacus blushed, "No problem Kira"

Kira and Cagalli were about to leave when Kira gently kissed Lacus on the cheek and closed the door behind him. Athrun looked over at Lacus and saw her face plump red with a dreamy look on it.

"Well I got to go too Lacus, bye" Athrun said and closed the door behind him.

"Wow" Lacus whispered as she placed a hand on where Kira had kissed her. She walked over to the window and saw Cagalli talking to Athrun while Kira was standing with them.

It seemed that Athrun was going to take Caglli home and Kira just decided to walk. Lacus was about to walk away from the window when a redhead walked up to Kira. She watched closely sareful to stay out of sight.

**With Kira**

Kira was about to walk home when a redhead appeared in front of him.

Kira looked at her annoyed, "What do you want Flay?"

"Kira, why won't you give me another chance?" Flay whined.

Kira was disgusted at her. "Because I saw you cheating on me, that's why! Now why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you!" she shouted and then kissed him right on the lips. Lacus who was watching felt a burst of jealousy. Kira pushed her away almost causing her to fall.

"FLAY!" he screamed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Flay just smirked at Kira. Kira couldn't take it as he just walked away.

Flay walked away too and met a ruby eyed teen.

"So how'd it go?" he asked

"Don't worry it'll be done, just wait" Flay said.

**With Cagalli**

Cagalli entered the front passenger seat while Athrun started the engine. The ride home was pretty quite until Athrun asked Cagalli a question.

"So, what's with you and 7Up?" Athrun asked while focusing on the rode.

"Does it really matter?" she replied with annoyance in her voice.

"Well I'm just curios alright?" he said while glancing into her beautiful amber eyes.

Cagalli sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

"If you don't want to tell you don't have too"

"I'll tell you"

_Flashback_

_Cagalli was eating lunch at school with her friends when a jerk came over. He kept blabbing about how he found the $100 prize in a drink. Cagalli got so mad she scremed at him._

"_WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Cagalli screamed._

_The jerk turned to where the shouting came from and glared at Cagalli. "I'll have you know that I was very fortunate to find this!" he shouted back. Luckily Kira wasn't here or he would have beaten the pulp out of this guy for shouting at Cagalli._

"_Oh please! Anybody could find that if they tried" Cagalli mocked._

"_Really? Well then let see you find a prize in a 7Up drink since they have a prize of $100. Oh you have to find it by next Friday!"_

"_FINE! I'll do that! But to make it more it interesting, if I win you have to run around school campus with a bikini top and a hula dress bottom!"_

_The jerk flinched at the idea of him in a bikini top and a hula dress bottom. "Fine! But if I win then you have to bring a stereo with the song the Makalana turning the stereo to full volume and stand on one of the tables in the cafeteria and do the Makalana!"_

"_FINE!" Cagalli shouted. She would never back away from a bet._

_End of Flashback_

"So that's how it is" Athrun said who listened carefully.

"Yeah, but don't tell Kira okay?" Cagalli asked.

"Um sure. Since you told me I won't tell Kira. But won't he see you do the Makalana?"

"Don't worry I don't intend to loose" Thr car pulled into Cagalli's home's driveway.

"Well thanks for the ride" Cagalli said and walked into her house closing the door behind her.


	3. Arrival

**FIND THE RHYTHM**

**CHAPTER TWO ARRIVAL**

**In An Unknown Apartment **

"You'll pay for this Yamato. I hate you and your family from the bottom of my guts. I will make you pay and so will all your meddling friends!" 

_Flashback_

_A young boy was being bullied by a group of jerks. He had tears running down from his ruby eyes._

"_Why can't you bother somebody else?!" he cried as he was once again pushed down. All the bullies laughed at the little boy and kept pushing him around._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted another voice from afar. Everybody looked over to where the voice came from. There standing in front of them was an amethyst eyed boy. He had chocolate brown hair and seemed to be two years older then Shinn._

"_Ooooh! I'm so scared! Help me!" the leader of the bullies said in a sarcastic tone._

_Kira quickly kicked him right in the stomach and then punched him square in the face. All the other bullies watched in horror as their leader was defeated and quickly backed away. Kira then walked up to Shinn and asked him if he were okay._

"_Yeah, thank you. I'm Shinn Asuka, what's your name?"_

"_Kira Yamato. Hey you wanna be friends?" Kira asked in a childish way. (Afterall he is only seven while Shinn is five.)_

"_Sure! But you gotta teach me those moves you used on that jerk" Shinn mused as he and Kira walked away._

_This was the beginning of a true friendship._

_Five years later_

_Kira and Shinn have become best friends despise their age difference. Kira's father, Ulen Hibiki was the boss of Shinn's parents because they worked for him. __Shinn's parents were not paid fairly and would often go hungry but Kira would always sneak food over to them. Even though Shinn's family was working for Ulen, most of the time they would take over the company because Ulen was always busy. One day when Ulen returned he noticed how all his employees loved Shinn's parents as their boss. He though that they were trying to take over his company. _

_One day while Kira and Shinn were walking over to Shinn's home, they were shocked at what they were about to see. Shinn's home was burnt down. Every single part of it. Kira was shocked and looked over to Shinn._

_Shinn was a complete wreck. He was first shocked then had tears running down his face. He raced into the remains of his home. Kira didn't stop him because the fire died down. He was about to follow him when something caught his eye. It was a piece of paper._

_It said;_

_Dea__r reader, _

_I have come to the fact that if you are reading this letter than you have already seen the disaster that has come across the Asuka family. I want you to know that every single member of the Asuka family should've perished but one survived. If you must know why this crime was committed then I shall explain. My company was being taken over. I did it for the best. I'm sure that I'll be punished for this crime then so be it. As long as the Asuka's fall with me then everything will be fine with me._

_Ulen Hibiki_

_By the time Kira finished reading this not Shinn started reading it. Kira was horrified at what his father had done. Once Shinn finished reading the letter he to was surprised. It took him a while to register that Ulen Hibiki was Kira's father. He slowly looked towards Kira._

"_D-did y-you know… about this?" he carefully asked absorbing every piece of information._

_Kira slowly shook his head. "Shinn I'm so sorry. I-I-"_

"_DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU KNEW THAT THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN DIDN'T YOU? YOU TRICKED ME INTO BELEIVING THAT YOU WERE INNOCENT!" Shinn shouted as endless streams of tears ran down his face._

"_Shinn how can you say such things?" Kira asked torn at what his friend had just said._

_Ulen then appeared and pulled Kira out of this conversation._

"_You shouldn't be hanging around orphans Kira" Ulen said loud enough for Shinn to here. He pulled Kira away and that was the last time Kira saw Shinn_

_End of Flashback_

Shinn quickly shook those terrible thoughts out of his head and back to his plan to make Kira pay.

**Hollywood, Two Weeks Later**

"I can't believe it! It's already time to go to Hollywood! OH MY GOD! What am I going to do if I mess up my routine? AHHHHHHHHH!" Cagalli screamed panicking and running around everywhere.

Kira was looking at her nervously when the doorbell rang. KIra and Cagalli would be going to Hollywood together with Athrun and Lacus in her limo. Kira opened the door revealing Lacus in a beautiful blue sundress. (The one in Seed Destiny). Kira blushed at what Lacus was wearing. Lacus noticed this and couldn't help and giggle a little but he laugh soon became a blush. (KIra was wearing what he whore at Seed Destiny Final Plus). It revealed his chest a little bit but it was enough to make Lacus go crazy.

"CAGALLI! WE HAVE TO GO NOW! ARE YOU READY?" Kira shouted. Cagalli ran down the stairs and almost tripped but caught herself.

"I'm coming! C'mon let's just go" She said as she entered the limo.

Kira looked over at Lacus and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Lacus smiled. Together they entered the limo and were off to Hollywood.

**In The Limo**

The ride was going to be pretty long but Lacus's limo included things like wine, a TV, and much more.

Cagalli was making herself at home. She was eating all the snacks in the limo and was making a huge mess. Everybody could just watch as nobody wanted to get on her bad side. Eventually she grew full and fell asleep. Lacus said that the limo could be divided in half so while Cagalli slept they could be talking without disturbing her. Athrun said he wanted to be with Cagalli. Lacus pressed a button and a sound proof wall come between Kira and Athrun. One side with Kira and Lacus the other with Athrun and Cagalli.

**Kira and Lacus's Side**

"So Lacus are you nervous?" Kira asked.

"No, not really. I just have to try my best, that's what really matters." Lacus smiled. Kira loved her smile and couldn't help but smile back. Butt soon his stomach began to grumble. Lacus said she had a few ice cream cones and asked if he would like some. Kira gladly accepted.

While he was eating a piece of ice cream fell onto his shirt.

"I'll get that" Lacus said as she began whipping he shirt with a towel. Suddenly the car pulled into a stop. This commotion called Lacus to lunge forward and fall onto Kira.

There faces were inches apart. They could feel each other's warm breath on each other. Lacus slowly pushed her lips onto Kira's and Kira pushed his tongue into her mouth. Together they were in their little world. After about four minutes they parted. They both blushed at what just happened though both of them had to agree it felt so right.

"I'm so sorry Kira" Lacus said as she began to get off Kira.

Kira grabbed her two wrists and pulled her back onto him. "No, I want more Lacus"

Lacus blushed but she too wanted more. They pushed their lips onto each other's. While doing so Kira's hand wandered onto Lacus's bare waist. Lacus blushed and wrapped her hands around Kira's neck. Kira then began sucking on the side of her neck and leaving a trail of kisses.

"Kira" Lacus moaned at the wonderful sensation.

Kira then suddenly stopped. Lacus looked at him confused.

"Lacus, I don't think this is a really good idea." Kira said embarrassed.

Lacus blinked a few times "Yeah, sorry Kira"

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet for them but deep inside they wished to have more fun.

**Athrun and Cagalli's Side**

While Cagalli was sleeping Athrun couldn't help but stare at her beautiful figure. He could here some movement on the other side and figured that Kira and Lacus might've been doing _something._

After about fifteen minutes Cagalli began to stir. Once she woke up her eyes cam in direct contact of Athrun's. She blushed and quickly sat up.

"Where's Kira and Lacus?" She asked

"On the other side" Athrun said pointing to the wall.

"I see" Cagalli answered.

Together they talked about their lives and found each other very interesting.

"So Athrun, do you have a girlfriend?" Cagalli asked plopping a grape into her mouth.

"No, do you?"

"I don't" Cagalli replied.

They kept talking when the var stopped and the driver told them they were there.

"Were there? OH MY GOD!" Cagalli shouted as she ran out of the limo.

Athrun quickly followed behind and saw Kira opening the door for Lacus. Athrun smirked at Kira's charm.

"Cagalli, Athrun" Lacus cried out. "Did you guys rest well?" she asked.

"Yeah" Athrun replied.

When they entered the building they got ready and started to wander and explore since the show would begin tomorrow. As Kira was walking he saw a blur of red and black. _Flay? What is she doing here? Is that Shinn? What's going on here?_ Kira thought.

Lacus noticed Kira looking somewhere and her eyes met Flay._ Isn't that the bitch that was bothering Kira?_ Lacus thought. _Watch your language Lacus_. She reminded herself.

"Kira?" she asked

Kira snapped back into reality and smiled at her. "C'mon let's go"

**Is it good? If you have any ideas please email me. Sorry if I might not reply for the emails cause my hotmail's been busted for a while. Anyways bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FIND THE RHYTHM**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Well, tomorrow's gonna be the big day" Athrun said looking at all his friends.

"Yeah, it is. We better get rested or else we won't have the energy to dance." Kira said taking a sip from Sprite.

Cagalli just smirked, "If you ask me, I heard that one of the judges has a hell of an attitude"

Lacus looked at Cagalli disapprovingly. "Cagalli! That's not very nice"

"Actually, for once in my life, I have to admit I think Cagalli is right… Wow, that sounded weird." Kira chuckled.

"I guess so but I still don't think that insulting others will change anything" Lacus reasoned.

"No matter what we do now there won't be a difference so lets just end this argument and get some rest alright?" Athrun asked.

"Sure"

"Sounds great!"

"Okay"

And together the friends walked of to there hotel reservations. Kira and Lacus kept smiling at each other and Cagalli could only smirk at what was happening. They would all be sharing one suite and each of them got their own beds. When they arrived Cagalli and Kira could only gape at how big it was. Athrun and Lacus on the other hand got used to it and made themselves right at home.

Cagalli was exploring the whole place, "Look at this place there's a grand piano, a dining room, a super large flat screen TV, an exercising room I could go on forever!"

"This is really big" Kira said.

Lacus nodded her head in agreement

"Well we better get unpacke-" Lacus was interrupted by another one of Cagalli's screams.

"OH MY GOD! You guys have to come and see this, there's an inside pool and a wonderful view of the city!" She kept on screaming…

Athrun chuckled, "Well they did pack in a lot of stuff for us"

Kira and Lacus both nodded their heads in agreement.

"C'mon Kira, I'll help you unpack" Lacus held her hand out.

Kira blushed and shyly took her hand. Together they walked into the boy's room and began unpacking. They were almost finished when Lacus reached the bottom of Kira's suitcase; after all he didn't pack a lot only enough for about two weeks. She picked up an old book and walked over to Kira.

"Kira what's this" Lacus asked as she tapped his soulder.

Kira turned around and smiled. "That's my photo album"

Lacus's curiosity got the better of her, "Could we look through it together?"

"Sure" Kira said. He sat down beside her as she flipped the first page.

It showed when Kira was back in his home town with his friends. It showed him Sai, Kuzzey, Mir, Tolle, Kira and Cagalli's mom Via, and one more person.

"You have a lot of friends Kira, they must all like you very much"

Kira smiled at her complement.

Lacus turned the last page showing the last picture. It didn't show her in any other of the pictures and she asked who it was even though she knew.

"Who's that Kira?"

Kira looked shocked at seeing that picture, but quickly recovered.

"That's my ex-girlfriend" He said darkly.

"Oh," Lacus was so happy to hear Kira sya that Flay was his EX-girlfriend that she wanted to jump on him and kiss Kira right on the lips. Well she would want to do that either ways.

"Well were finished here let's unpack your stuff now"

Lacus's heart fluttered at his kindness, "Oh you don't have to Kira, I can do it myself" she told him gently.

"No way, you helped me and I'm going to help you" Kira told her firmly.

Lacus pouted cutely but quickly stood up and pulled Kira to her room. Kira smiled and followed where she took him to.

They unpacked all the clothes Lacus had bought and finally finished. Kira and Lacus were exhausted when they finished and Lacus quickly dozed. She laid her head down on Kira's lap and quickly fell asleep. Kira removed some strands of hair at her face and admired her beautiful angelic face. Soon Kira fell asleep too and together they slept on the bed under the blankets.

"Lacus I'm coming in" Cagalli said.

She opened the door to find a large lump under a bed. She walked over and gently lifted up the blanket. She saw Kira and Lacus huddled next to each other. Cagalli smiled at how quick they were. She gently placed the blanket and walked away to Athrun's room. She was going to sleep on the spare bed in his room.

"Hey Athrun" she knocked on his door"

"Yeah?"

"You mind if I sleep on the spare bed?" Cagalli asked

Athrun looked at her, "Sure, but why?"

"Kira and Lacus are in my room"

"I see, well just make your self comfortable"

**Next Morning**

The morning sun rays shone over Kira and Lacus. Kira's eyes opened and soon came in contact with Lacus. He blushed as he remembered what had happened. He smiled and stayed in the same position. It was a while when Lacus had woken up. Her eyelids fluttered open when she found herself lying on a toned chest. She looked up and saw Kira smiling. She blushed at the position they were in and quickly sat up.

"Kira? What happened?" She asked unaware of the events that happened.

Kira sat up and removed some strands of hair in her face, "Yesterday you fell asleep and it seems like I fell asleep too"

Lacus understood but quickly remembered something, "Cagalli! Where did she sleep?"

She quickly ran outside and found Cagalli and Athrun in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Cagalli was smirking at her and Athrun was smiling.

"Are you two lovebirds awake yet?" Cagalli teased.

Lacus could only nod as she went to find Kira. She found him in the same position when she left and walked over to him.

"Kira?"

Kira turned his head, "Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry…"

Kira smiled and went up to her, "Don't worry, I enjoyed it very much" Kira whispered into her ear.

He walked out of the room and went to take a shower. Lacus face was plump red but she had to admit she enjoyed it too. She smiled and was getting prepared to for the show _So You Think You Can Dance_. It was almost time for the big event.

**At The So You Think You Can Dance Stage**

All the dancers that were in the top twenty were on the stage in pairs and were dancing until the music stopped. The host came on the stage and introduced the show and judges to everyone. Everyone was to pick a name out of a hat. Who's ever name you got they would be your dance partner for a song. They had to be the opposite gender of course.

Kira and Lacus

Athrun and Cagalli

Shinn and Fllay

Dearka and Miriallia

And everyone else has there own partners.

Then they had to pick their songs out of a hat.

Kira and Lacus were to dance hip hop and tango while Athrun and Cagalli dance jazz and jive. They were assigned instructors to help. Mu and Murrue would help Kira and Lacus dance the hip hop and Andrew and Aisha would help them dance the tango. They're first priority was to learn the hip hop routine Mu and Murrue had made for them they were to go to their studios.

"Ah, I presume you are Kira Yamato and Lacus clyne?" Mu asked as they walked in.

"Yes" Lacus answered.

"Well we have made up a routine for you and unlike all the other hip hops you've seen it is going to be a soft and romantic one" Murrue explained.

Kira and Lacus nodded their heads in agreement. Mu walked away and came back with two umbrellas. He handed them to Kira and Lacus.

"We're going to show you the routine first so you can understand it better." Murrue said and she and Mu went to get their own umbrellas. They pumped up the music and danced.

As they said it was a soft and romantic hip hop. They were spanning and swirling their umbrellas everywhere yet it looked so romantic. In the end one of them had to throw their umbrellas away gently while dancing. Then they had to open toe other one and the two dancers were behind the umbrella going in for a kiss. FYI the umbrella is not facing up but to the side.

Kira and Lacus applauded at the wonderful performance. But now it was there turn to learn it. It won't be easy.

Mu and Murrue had to go over the steps carefully. Kira and Lacus couldn't wait till the ending where they would kiss, only a little though. After much practice they fina;;y got it and were ready for the real performance.

**I apologize for the super late update and I'll try to update quicker now that school is over. Please review!**


	5. Revenge

**FIND THE RHYTHM**

**CHAPTER FIVE REVENGE**

"Are you guys ready?" Athrun called out to his friends.

It was time for the first proper performance in front of the world. Athrun himself was very nervous but excited at the same time. He and Cagalli would be performing a jazz and jive dance. They had practised non stop but would that be enough? He had seen Kira and Lacus practice at night and they were obviously competition, but he promised himself that it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

"Coming!" Kira shouted as he and Lacus walked down the stairs.

Their hands kept touching and they kept smiling. Something was going on between them. Cagalli then came running down the stairs with a toothbrush in her mouth and disordered up hair. Athrun, Kira and Lacus looked at Cagalli with a confused and slightly angered face.

"Cagalli! We have to be at the studios in fifteen minutes and the drive there is five minutes. Why aren't you ready yet?" Kira asked.

Cagalli violently took the tooth brush out of her mouth. "Well I'm sorry but my alarm was busted and nobody bothered to wake me up!"

Athrun's sweat dropped chibi style. He walked up to her and pulled her upstairs while trying to cool her down. Kira smiled weakly at Lacus and they sat down on a couch waiting for Cagalli and Athrun. He looked at Lacus and their eyes met as Lacus suddenly pushed her lips onto his. Kira was shocked as he never knew Lacus was like this but he enjoyed it very much. They rolled off the couch and made out passionately. After four minutes they separated gasping for air.

Athrun and Cagalli came down and freezed as they saw Kira and Lacus in the kissing position.

"Ah sorry, Kira" Lacus said softly as she was as read as a tomato.

Kira got up and pulled Lacus with him. He leaned over to her ear and whispered something into her ear.

"Don't worry, if you didn't kiss me I would've sworn that I would have"

Lacus turned even redder then she already was. Athrun and Cagalli looked at her confused but Cagalli quickly kicked them out of there suit and into their car. Kira quickly drove to the studios often dozing off of thinking how wonderful the kiss with Lacus was.

They arrived and changed into their dancing outfits. The host of the show, Erica Simmons introduced all the dancers and Kira and Lacus were first to perform their hip hop dance.

"Now put your hands together for Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne performing a hip hop dance directed by Mu La Flag and Murrue Ramius!" Shouted Erica.

The music began and the lights dimmed. Kira and Lacus ran out in a peaceful rhythm in all white. They carried there umbrella's and started dancing. It was very romantic but had a very catchy beat. The crowed roared as they danced on and soon they reached their finale. The music slowed and Lacus gently tossed her umbrella away. Kira opened his and rotated the umbrella down facing the crowd. The light shone down on Kira and Lacus. They slowly moved in and kissed passionately. As soon as their lips touched the lights that shined on them disappeared. The crowd roared and cheered Kira and Lacus's name.

The lights went on as it was time for the judges say.

"Well, I can only say one word, HALLELUJAH!" The judge Dullindal screamed. The other judges looked at him shocked; Dullindal had NEVER shown such a wonderful compliment to dancers.

The other judges replied with a similar compliment. One thing was sure, Kira and Lacus did awesome. The smiled at each other and walked hand in hand too backstage. They were greeted by Cagall and Athrun and quickly changed into there normal outfits.

**With Shinn and Flay**

"WHAT? You're telling me that they were kissing?" Flay shouted "And there routine stinks! Hmph, ours is so much better"

"But Flay don't you want payback now that we know that Kira and Lacus love each other?" Shinn slyly asked.

Flay understood where he was getting to and quickly leaned in to here the plan for REVENGE! **(AN: sorry about that)**

They were given a lunch break and they decided to eat at a nearby cafe. They were eating peacefully when a waiter came up to Kira and told him there was a call for him at the back of the cafe. Kira followed her and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Meet me at the park now or your beloved Lacus is dead"

Kira quickly hung up and ran out of the cafe to the park without even explaining anything to Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus.

"What's wrong with him?" Cagalli asked as she saw Kira run out. Lacus looked troubled and quickly stood up and followed Kira. Unknown to then Shin was watching all the time.

"Everything is in plan Flay, now do your thing" Shinn said through a walkie talkie.

Kira ran until he reached the park. Surprisingly nobody was there.

"Hello? You told me to meet at the park what do you want?" Kira shouted while panting. _Is this some kind of joke_ he thought.

Suddenly Flay appeared behind trees and walked right up to Kira. Just then she saw Lacus enter the park and towards there direction_. Perfect _though Flay. Kira didn't notice Lacus because his back was towards her.

"Flay? Is this some kid of-" Kira was cut off when Flay forcefully pushed his lips onto his. This took Kira by much shock so it took him a while to finally be able to push Flay away. But the damage was done. Lacus saw everything.

_But then __why did he kiss me? Is Kira playing me? He played me. Isn't that obvious. Lacus?_ Lacus ran and ran until she herself didn't know where she was.

**With Kira**

Kira turned around after Lacus left but he saw her run away with tears in her eyes. He violently jerked his head back at Flay's direction.

"What is your problem Flay? Why can't you go annoy somebody else?" Kira shouted.

Flay looked at Kira horrified she had never seen him like this. It looked like he was about to slap Flay when she blurted everything out.

"It wasn't me! Please, it was all Shinn's doing!" Flay whimpered on the floor.

Kira's angered boiled up but the main thing that was on his mind was Lacus. He was going to deal with this later. He quickly ran out of the park to look for Lacus. Kira searched and searched but the pink princess was no where in sight. It was almost time for the show to begin again and Kira and Lacus had to perform their second dance. He decided to return to the studios. Maybe Lacus would be there. She was and her eyes were red and puffy.

Kira ran up to her and held her by her arms.

"Lacus, it was not what it looked like" Kira reasoned while trying to look into her eyes.

Lacus tried to pull away from Kira's grasp but was no match for him. "You played me Kira, how could you?" Lacus said without looking.

Kira was about to protest when it was their turn to dance the second routine. Unlike the first dance Kira and Lacus felt stiff in each other's arms and almost screwed it at one point. They danced until the music was over and waited to here what the judges had to say.

"What happened? On the first dance you guys were free and happy but now you seem like to stiff logs dancing together. WHERE DID THE CHEMISTRY GO?" Dullindal wailed.

"I have to agree with Dullindal. This wasn't the dance that I was looking forward too."

Kira and Lacus nodded and exited outside the stage. Shinn and Flay saw everything and smirked.

"That was a genius plan Shinn! We broke their love and now they're two idiots on the dance floor. This way the world will not vote for them anymore and that will give us a big advantage!"

Shinn smiled at his success. Then each of the dancers performed a solo and introduced the number that the fans were suppose to call in order to vote for them to keep them in the competition. After that the show was over and they were to return to their suites.

Lacus just left and Kira quickly followed.

He followed her without being noticed. Lacus kept walking until she was sure that nobody would see her. She took out a pocket knife and was about to cut herself when Kira jumped out of his hiding place and held her arms.

"Lacus what are you doing?" Kira shouted while pulling the pocket knife out of her hand.

Lacus was shocked when Kira popped out. She stared at him in shock but it quickly became a glare.

"Why would you care? It came to my thought that YOU were cheating on Flay. I can't believe that I actually kissed you. I can't believe that I thought you were sweet and nice. I guess what I'm trying to say is, LEAVE ME ALONE KIRA!" Lacus shouted and walked away.

Kira felt like his heart was just struck by an arrow. He was shattered. Kira watched as Lacus disappeared from his view. It started to rain and Kira just stood there as if the rain would wash away his pain. Tears ran down his face as he walked away. His clothes were soaked and Kira walked to a memorial. There was a tomb that represented all the passed away souls. Kira walked up to the tomb and fell onto his knees.

"What did I do to deserve such pain Mother? All I wanted was for Lacus to love me, but now she hates me. I entered _So You Think You Can Dance _so confident but now look. I'm pathetic." Kira said.

He walked back to his suite even though it would be about 30 min. Not to mention in the rain. When he arrived back Lacus was eating while watching TV and Athrun and Cagalli were chatting. Lacus didn't even notice Kira come in while Cagalli was running to Kira with a towel and Athrun was right behind her.

"Kira, you're all soaked, here" Cagalli said. She handed Kira a towel.

"Hey Kira you okay?" Athrun asked. He took notice to Kira's depressed mood. "Oh do you know what's wrong with Lacus? When she came back she was all angry and not the sweet and kind Lacus"

Kira flinched upon hearing Lacus's name. "No sorry and I'm fine Athrun really" He walked up the stairs right into his room.

"What's wrong with them?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know" Athrun replied bluntly.


End file.
